Fetish
by Kurissyma san Tybalt
Summary: Post-5x07 "The Performer". The team's encounter with an unsub who bites her victims vampire-style leads to an informatively kinky discussion at the bar. EmilyxJJ oneshot :)


Returning from LA with tales of being attacked with a shovel in a vampirist's backyard, JJ found herself the natural centre of attention at the bar. It didn't matter that she'd barely got a glimpse of the gruesome set up - jars upon jars of human blood and the schizophrenic goth who'd collected them - before being knocked out; she found herself embellishing the story to the point of legend.

"You were into that scene in high school," JJ teased Emily, once their group had dwindled down to only she, Emily, Garcia, and Morgan. "Did you ever get into vampires?"

Emily laughed, at first in denial and then in surprise as a wave of nostalgia washed over her. "Not really," she answered. "And surely Garcia has better - and more recent! - tales of gothdom with which to beguile you than I do!"

"The fact that you're shifting attention means there's definitely something to tell, princess!" Garcia retorted. "Go on, spill! You know that if it's anywhere on the internet, I'll dig it up anyway..."

"Suddenly all those regular contributions I make to BDSM chatrooms under my own name don't sound like such a great idea," Emily replied, covering her mouth in mock concern.

"I said _spill_, Prentiss."

Emily made a show of groaning. She didn't want her girls (plus Morgan) to think she was giving in easily but, if she was honest, by the time she'd had a few drinks, her naturally sex-positive self came out. She also delighted in the power play of being able to shock others.

"Well, vampires weren't necessarily my thing," she divulged obliquely. "But I may or may not have gone through a phase of somewhat excessive biting..."

JJ and Garcia doubled over in laughter, as Emily had expected they would, and she couldn't help but grin at her friends.

"How did your partners like that?" JJ giggled.

Emily offered her a sultry smile in response. "I'll have you know that, when done correctly, biting can be incredibly arousing - for _both_ parties."

"Can it...?" JJ breathed.

"Oh, you don't have to tell _me_ that," Garcia replied with a wink in JJ's direction. "Our innocent little peach blossom doesn't know what she's missing!"

"And just _what_ do you mean by that, baby girl?" Morgan asked, scandalised.

Garcia tossed him an imperious smile. "I'm saying that Em's right, obviously," she replied, taking a drink. "Biting's the bomb. _If _you're with someone who knows what they're doing."

Emily's eyes were locked on JJ's, which were focused and interested. "You look like you'd be willing to give it a try, JJ," she pointed out in a deliberately casual fashion.

"I'm a little curious..." JJ admitted, flushing as she glanced around the table at her friends. "What is it you like about it?"

"Let me give you a little bite," Emily offered. "I'll show you."

"_Here_?" JJ asked disbelievingly.

"I'm not suggesting we have sex on the table," Emily laughed. "Why not here?"

"Yeah, why not?" Morgan teased but he shut up when Garcia nudged him excitedly.

JJ stared closely at each of them and then brought her eyes back to Emily's. "Okay," she decided. "Do it."

"...Let's move this to a booth," Emily suggested. "We can get some privacy and I can get a bit closer to you."

Morgan picked up his and Garcia's drinks, while Emily picked up hers and JJ's, and the four of them migrated to a conveniently empty corner booth. Drinks were set on the table, JJ took a seat, and Emily sidled up beside her. Morgan and Garcia sat across from them and watched with keen scholarly interest.

"I'm going to bite your neck because it's easily accessible and we're in (semi) polite company," Emily explained and JJ noted that she didn't seem to preclude the possibility of future biting in less appropriate places. "Biting your neck means not biting too deeply, since there are some fairly important things in there, but where exactly I bite will depend on your sensitivity and willingness... Is it okay if I leave a mark?"

"Are you going to make me sign a consent form?" JJ asked, feeling impatient with anticipation. "Just do it."

Emily chuckled softly, sensing JJ's excitement. She shifted closer to her and leaned in, gently brushing her cheek and nuzzling her nose against JJ's throat. "Then you need to relax, Jayj..." One hand came up to hold JJs neck in place from the other side. Her touch, like her voice, was firm and confident but not harsh. Grazing her lips across JJ's neck, she found a place that made JJ lean into her. It was a barely perceptible movement but Emily acknowledged it with a kiss.

Then she closed her lips around that spot and laved it with her tongue soothingly before increasing the movements of her mouth. JJ was definitely leaning into Emily now and a soft sigh escaped her lips; Emily could feel the breath rippling up the younger woman's throat. Once she'd drawn a choked moan from JJ by kissing and sucking her skin, Emily bit down without releasing her lips. She did this several times and the final time she bit deeper than JJ was expecting, causing her eyes, which had fallen shut, to fly open and a cry to escape her lips.

JJ was blushing (and breathing) heavily when Emily, with one last open-mouthed kiss against her neck, drew back and met her eye. She giggled breathily and covered her mouth with her hand, shocked by her own vocal response, while Morgan and Garcia stared, momentsrily dumbstruck, before joining in the laughter. Emily merely looked satisfied.

"I think you made a good case, Em," Morgan pointed out with a wink.

JJ blushed deeper. "That was, um... That was really... I liked that." She raised a hand to her neck, remembering suddenly what Emily had said about leaving a mark. "Can you see it?" She asked.

Emily moved JJ's hand away tenderly. "Yes," she answered. "That's one of my favourite parts..."

"So, I'm curious," Morgan admitted. "You said you chose her neck because it was accessible but you'd be able to bite deeper elsewhere... Where would you _usually_ bite someone?"

"I like the shoulders, hips, inner thighs; on a woman, the breasts, obviously... The fleshier the area, the deeper you can bite. And you get some really beautiful bruising."

JJ fanned her cheeks rapidly. "Um, maybe we can resume this conversation sometime when I'm not so hot and bothered." The idea of Emily's mouth on her breasts or between her thighs was a little much for her current state of arousal. Although that didn't stop her wishing that she had a mirror to inspect the mark Emily had made herself. Maybe she could make a quick trip to the bathroom...

"You asked for it!" Garcia exclaimed unsympathetically. "God, Em, you must be _amazing_ in bed. I'm completely straight but watching you do that to Jayj was... Wow!"

"As a straight male, I can confirm that was hot, _very_ hot," Morgan offered jokingly. "In fact, if you two wanted to continue... I wouldn't object!"

"We've never done anything like that before," JJ said quickly, as if she was afraid her friends doubted it.

"No, that's obvious!" Garcia laughed. "JJ, you're practically shaking."

JJ gave a perceptible shiver, proving Garcia's point, as Emily traced the pad of her thumb back over the mark she'd left. Her touch was light, playing on JJ's increased sensitivity. JJ wanted to beg for more but the place they were in stopped her, as did Morgan and Garcia's presence, as much as that had made the first bite feel sanctioned and safe. She felt, without a doubt, that if Emily asked her to leave the bar at that moment, she'd follow unquestioningly.

"What did you mean when you said that you used to be into _excessive_ biting?" JJ asked, unable to hold back her interest.

"I said _somewhat_ excessive," Emily replied. "My partners definitely didn't consider it excessive. And I was addicted to it... You know me - control, power, possession; it all appeals to me on the obvious level that I am, well, _neurotic._ And there are plenty of men and women who enjoy relinquishing control. And, of course, the intimacy that comes from trusting another person to hurt them in a safe and restrained way. You have to either ask or be able to pick up on the signals that person is giving you - if they want more, or they're already on the edge of what's sexy to them - if they want you to stop..." She gave a soft laugh. "JJ, you were an open book... You still are. In fact, maybe we should stop talking about this before you have to go home and give yourself some relief."

"That's inevitable at this stage," JJ replied uncomfortably. "Morgan and Garcia are just about the only thing stopping me from asking you to come home with me to... _help_."

"Jesus, guys, the whole verbal filter thing has really gone out the window at this table tonight," Garcia giggled.

"Do you need some help compiling a list of reasons not to have casual sex with your colleague/best friend?" Morgan offered, only half joking.

JJ drained the last of her drink and shook her head. "I already know it's a bad idea. ...But we'd be good, wouldn't we, Em?"

"We would be _so_ good..." Emily agreed in a voice that was almost a moan. Then she pushed the fabric of JJ's shirt back to expose the top of her shoulder. She traced the area with two light fingers, searching for a place to bite her again, following JJ's reactions. She brought her lips up to JJ's ear and gave Morgan and Garcia a cheeky glance, although she didn't let them hear as she whispered, "_Interesting. That's just where I like it..."_

Wanting a better angle from which to bite down, Emily moved to straddle JJ on the bench - leaning on her own shins rather than putting any weight on JJ - and then she dropped her mouth to JJ's shoulder.

JJ's eyes closed and her head tipped back as she accepted the development without any argument. She simply couldn't care how she looked in that moment. Her hands gripped Emily's hips almost automatically, sliding down over her ass as Emily bit gradually deeper. It hurt. It definitely hurt. Yet JJ didn't shy away or even want to. She caressed Emily's tight, muscular ass through her jeans and let out a series of soft moans and gasps that brought one of the guys working the bar by their table to say, "Hey, guys, glad you're having fun but a little less of that, thanks."

Emily reluctantly returned to her own seat and took a sip of her drink. Since JJ had already finished hers, she reached for Emily's and drank while, once again, fanning the blush from her face.

"Ooooh, that's _nice_," Garcia gasped, scooting around the booth to get a better look at the bite mark Emily had left. "Jesus, you could get a dental cast made outta that!"

"Somehow I think it would be less sexy to be bitten with a pair of dentures," JJ pointed out. "Especially if they were detached from the woman herself..."

"You're probably right - but who knows?" Emily answered. "You've already had your sexual horizons broadened once tonight. Maybe we'll make some obscure fetishist out of you yet."

"There's not much I wouldn't try right now if we could just get out of here."

"Do you want to?" Emily asked and JJ fought the urge to glance at Morgan and Garcia, to seek their approval.

She nodded.

"Then let's go," Emily decided. She winked at Garcia and Morgan as she stepped out of the booth. Her touch slid down JJ's arm and she took the younger woman's hand, casually reassuring her. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Wait are you really-?!" Morgan cut himself off as Emily raised an eyebrow at him. _Yep_, apparently they were. "...Okay then, kids! Have fun! Don't do anything Hotch wouldn't do!"

"And, Jayj, you might wanna plan out what you're wearing to work tomorrow before you give the Draculady free range of your oh-so-bruisable skin," Garcia added practically.

"Thanks," JJ chuckled and then she let Emily pull her away.

They were kissing the minute they got outside the door. Never mind that they'd never kissed before in seven years of bestfriendship, never mind that they were in the middle of the street, they kissed like experienced lovers getting down to business, with roving hands and tongues both.

"Cab," JJ gasped and Emily stuck her arm out without hesitation.

When they managed to signal one, Emily gave the cabbie her address and wrapped a possessive arm around JJ's shoulder, using her other hand to teasingly finger the bite mark on her translucent white neck. JJ leaned shakily into her embrace.

"I love seeing you excited like this," Emily murmured against her ear. Her tongue darted out to lick the lobe and then she pulled it into her mouth, sucking gently. She only barely used her teeth - an earlobe was such a delicate thing - but JJ sighed under her ministrations all the same.

JJ didn't want to give the cabbie a show (especially while he was driving) but she couldn't help but respond as Emily turned her face to kiss her slowly. Her tongue moved in long and confident yet controlled strokes, mapping out JJ's mouth with expertise.

"Is this good?" The cabbie asked and Emily had to pull back and look up to realise that they were indeed on her street.

_Yeah, this is __**amazing**__,_ JJ thought cheekily but she kept her mouth shut.

"Anywhere you can pull over around here is fine," Emily instructed the cabbie, all business.

Once she'd paid him, she nearly pulled JJ up the stairs to her apartment - not that JJ wasn't willingly following. They shared a giggle-filled kiss on the threshold and then stumbled inside. It took Emily a few moments to find the light switch and JJ squinted when the room lit up. Whatever time it was, it had been dark outside for hours.

Without giving her any chance to reconsider, Emily stepped up close to JJ and kissed her hard, running her hands up her torso to cup and squeeze small breasts. She relished the privacy of being back at her own place, finally. She'd wanted JJ alone ever since that first boundary-breaking bite.

JJ released a sigh that turned into a soft, giddy laugh against Emily's lips. She couldn't suppress a grin as Emily pulled her head back to look down at her.

"What is it?"

"I was just thinking that Morgan and Garcia know _exactly_ what we're doing right now," JJ admitted, blushing a little.

"Hopefully not _exactly_," Emily argued. "Unless Penelope's methods of information collection have descended to a whole new level of illegality. ...Anyway, for all we know, those two are having some fun of their own."

"You think so?" JJ gasped. She followed Emily up the stairs eagerly. "Well, they flirt so much, I guess I wonder if they ever _have... _acted on it."

Emily smiled and stopped to kiss JJ again as they entered her bedroom. "If they haven't yet, they will one day," she replied decisively. "They have so much chemistry, it's inevitable that they'll end up in bed together at least once." She trailed her lips down JJ's neck, pausing to lick over the bruised bite mark. "Just like you and me, gorgeous."

JJ unbuttoned Emily's shirt with a sly smile, running her hands over the older woman's taut shoulders and arms as she slid it off. "Is that what you decided tonight, when you offered to bite me? '_It's going to happen between us some day, this is as good an opportunity as any_'?"

Emily shook her head and paused to cup JJ's cheek tenderly. "This is happening now because we want it to happen now. Because we're _ready_ for it to happen now. And because I asked you and you said yes. Sure, I haven't got any grand romantic designs but, JJ, you're probably the person I'm closest to on the planet and I happen to find you ridiculously sexy. We could absolutely have an amazing time together and maybe we could even have something more - who knows? At this point - who cares? I have so much love and respect for you and I know our friendship is strong enough for us to experiment a bit. But, sweetheart, if you're not sure about this, just say. We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"There you go again, waving the consent form," JJ chuckled.

"Better than the alternative," Emily replied genuinely, stroking her thumb across JJ's cheek. "What do you think?"

JJ responded with a cheeky wink, a kiss, and two simple words:

"…Bite me."


End file.
